guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:QQ
originated from WoW afaik — Skuld 17:01, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Shall we make a page for omgwtfbbq and the like too now? Completely unrelated to GW, I vote delete :) --[riVen] 20:13, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::Or make a page called In-Game Slang, with all the silly little things like this.Bubbinska 21:47, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::The wiki isn't paper, and quite a few people dont know what this means --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 21:55, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::::it may not be paper but it's plain to see that a full page for the term QQ is not worth it. Just make a redirect to a slang page. If you have one of those you won't get people arguing the necessity of a whole page for such a small thing, like we are now. If i was looking to find out what different slang means, i'd want it all in one page, instead of clicking left and right for half an hour. Bubbinska 01:19, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::::something like Category:Glossary, or perhaps Category:Abbreviations? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 01:23, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Similar to the categories, yes, but i don't want to have to load a dynamically generated page every 20 seconds when i want to read the lingo. If it's one page, you save clicks. Bubbinska 20:59, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::::::I'm not getting you, if you're looking for a secific term you search for it, if you're looking for general terms you look in the category, what part is flawed? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 21:05, 17 December 2006 (CST) If someone wanted to know what QQ (or any other internet slang) means, they can go to google or urbandictionary.com... This is a Guild Wars wiki, and only GW-related information belongs on here... QQ is completely unrelated to GW. I believe there's a policy for that, too lazy to go find it though. --[riVen] 19:39, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Go PvP more plz. — Skuld 06:16, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Skuld don't be a stupid git. The discussion wasn't about whether people use it within GW or not. Just because people say QQ in PvP, doesn't mean it's directly related to GW. Might as well throw in the entire English language dictionary aswell then eh? Yeah, maybe not. Next time you can't think of a more sophisticated reply, just don't bother replying at all. You sure do have the attitude of a typical PvPer :) --[riVen] 20:06, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Hehe, ouch ^^ I think one hit quitters QQ have a lot to do with it though, I never heard it before they were around. We do have pages for LOL and FPS and stuff don't we? — Skuld 20:09, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::Anyway, seriously... If QQ deserves its own page on GW, then surely all emoticons and internet acronyms known to man do too. Where do we draw the line? Isn't GW supposed to contain only articles directly related to Guild Wars? Aren't there more obvious places to look when you want to know what QQ and the like mean (wikipedia, urbandictionary)? ::::: GG, AFK, etc. I wouldn't get tied down in beurocracy, at least one person has asked what QQ means, and they had checked the wiki — Skuld 06:54, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::: I agree with Skuld, I looked it up right now as I've been stumbling over the term a few times in several gw forums. As for the "just google it" hint, thats what I tried first, and guess what - you find millions of (at least to me) meaningless asian pages about an instant messenger called QQ, yet no reference about this abbreviation in gaming. -- Sai Qui 07:46, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :I have never seen this used ever in gw, i come from AB and PvE perspective. -- Xeon 06:55, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Exactly, its more a PvP thing. — Skuld 06:58, 28 December 2006 (CST)